


Sweetpea and Sweet Kisses

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Act III, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sweet, The sweet kind obv, These fucking nerds how cute, Tickling, lots 'o kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: "What did you say to me?"
  

  “It’s why you did it all those other times, isn’t it? It was about me...”
Wren Hawke decks someone for insinuating that Merrill was nothing more than a pet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a 3 sentence idea to a friend on Skype to boom a full blown fic. I really hope I did Merrill Justice. Also, for reference, at least in my head, this Hawke is Not White (she's of whatever the Thedas equivalent of Indian is to me, but you can see her as anything really).
> 
> The Sweetpea in the title is the name of their Mabari, courtesy of my friend.

“ _What did you say to me?_ ” Wren Hawke spit out the words like she had spikes in her mouth.

“I said, how is your pet doing? That elf you keep around the house, the Dalish one?” His words were innocent, and that just twisted the knife in Wren’s gut further. _This fool thinks that I keep Merrill around for..._

It wasn’t a surprising assumption. Most aristocrats don’t start romances with elves for much else. That’s what her mother, and even Bethany, initially thought. Understandable was one thing, but acceptable was something it was _not_.

“Mother would give me a tongue lashing for this...” she muttered darkly, prompting the man to lean forward to hear her.

“Hm, what did you say, Champion?”

“Oh, nothing.”

That was the last thing she said before decking him squarely across the jaw, sending him flying into the crowd behind him.

* * *

 Wren could hear Merrill's soft footsteps running to greet her in the foyer, “Hawke! You’re home! Oh, I hope you had fun at your party. I wonder what human parties are like? Probably very loud. Dalish ones-”

“Merrill-”

“Oh, I’m babbling aren’t I, you must be tired-”

“Merrill?”

“Hhm?”

Wren put a hand around Merrill’s wrist, gently asking her to come closer. Her lover complied easily, putting both hands on Wren’s forearms. They came together for a sweet kiss.

“Hawke? What’s wrong? What was that for? Oh, not that I didn’t appreciate that, I did! I more than appreciated that, it made me very happy, but you look so weary!”

Wren huffed out a soft laugh. No one could hide from Merrill’s innocent and deceptively scrutinous eyes, “I had a bit of a scuffle at the ball. I’m fine, I promise.”

Merrill’s lips curled into her adorable pout, “Alright, if you insist-” she looked down at Hawke’s hand, which had a haphazardly applied bandage on it, “...and how did that happen?”

“...it was not such a small scuffle.”

“Haaaawwwwwke~”

“Very well, very well, I may have punched a nobleman in the face.”

This being an uncommonly common occurrence for them, Merrill just shook her head , lifting the knuckle up to press a soft kiss against, “Will you at least let Bodahn apply a proper bandage to it? For me?”

“I promise.”

“Come then, let’s-”

Wren tugged her close against for another kiss...and another....and another...one to her cheek, to her forehead, her nose and eyelid...no inch of Merrill’s face was left unkissed, and then Wren moved onto nuzzling into her neck, her breath tickling the soft skin there. Merrill’s body squirmed under her as he tried to suppress her giggles. But Merrill’s laughter was something that Wren believed should never be muffled, so she reached her hand down to tickle her sides while pressing kisses under her pointed ears.

“Ha--Hawke! Ha! Ahh ahh hahaha!” _Tinkling bells have nothing on this noise,_ Wren thought.

Their sounds of merriment didn’t fall on deaf ears, they both heard the familiar click of paw-on-hardwood. Sure enough, the large mabari pooch Sweetpea was upon them. Infected by their excitement he started to jump around, ultimately deciding that he wanted to be in on their hug.

With little more than a warning _Boof_ ” the three of them were a slobbery pile on the floor of the foyer. As their laughter settled down, Merrill reached for Wren’s hand.

“I can tell why you punched him, you know.”

“What?”

“It’s why you did it all those other times, isn’t it? It was about me...” Merrill’s face fell so far Sweetpea whimpered, nuzzling his nose into her side, “I seem to cause you a lot of trouble these days.”

“I’d get into trouble with or without you, love,” Wren’s grin fell onto her face easily.

“Oh, I know, trust me! I mean, there’s nothing wrong with a spot of trouble! I mean, coming from you and...ooooh bother...” Instead of apologizing, Merrill settled on another soft kiss to the lips, something which Wren was in no hurry to protest.

“As much as I love a good cuddle, we really shouldn’t just lay on the ground here.”

“You’re right, of course.”

They got up off the floor, Sweetpea hot on their heels.

“You know,” Merrill said as they walked upstairs, “I’d punch someone for you too, Hawke.”

Merrill put up her dukes in a way that could only be described as “downright adorable”.

“I think you should stick to magic, love,” Wren said with no shortage of amusement, giving her a little peck on the nose. The dog barked in jealousy, and without hesitation Merrill leaned down and laid one on his big wet nose.

“I think we’ve got a guest in our bed tonight.”

A bark. _You know it!_ •

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooooooooo?


End file.
